The Ensigns of Command (episode)
Data must convince a colony of 15,000 people to evacuate before the aliens who own the planet arrive. Summary In Ten Forward, a string quartet is tuning up. Data enters carrying a violin and approaches Captain Picard and Dr. Crusher, who are sitting at a table. He advises that they attend the second concert, as he will not be playing the violin, saying that although his playing is technically proficient, he has been told it lacks soul. He says he is only trying to be honest, but Picard tells him that excessive honesty can be dangerous in a leader. Data takes his place, but just as the concert begins, Riker calls Picard to the bridge. When he gets there he learns that they have been contacted by the Sheliak, for the first time in 111 years. In a recorded message, they demand that a human colony on Tau Cygna V be removed, as this planet was ceded to the Sheliak in the Treaty of Armens. They give them four days to remove the humans. Starfleet Command knows of no settlement on the planet, which is cloaked in hyperonic radiation that is lethal to humans. Picard reasons that there must be someone there, so they set course for Tau Cygna. On arriving there, Lieutenant Worf detects human lifesigns, but interference from the radiation prevents him from determining how many. The radiation also prevents the use of the transporters and phasers. Riker wonders how they survived, and Crusher says they must have adapted somehow. Picard says they must be evacuated or the Sheliak will remove them forcefully, as they consider humans a lower form of life. As Data is unaffected by the radiation, Picard orders him down to the surface, Riker commenting that there are probably only a dozen or so survivors. Data lands a shuttle on the surface, and is approached by two humans, Kentor and Haritath. They tell him he is the first visitor they have ever had, and tell him they will bring him to their leader, Gosheven. They claim to be descendants of the original settlers from the colony ship ''Artemis''. On the ''Enterprise'', Riker learns that the Artemis was launched 92 years ago, its destination Septimis Minor, but had gone off course and never been found. To the shock of the bridge crew, Data informs them that there are 15,253 colonists. Without transporters, and using only shuttles it will take over four weeks to evacuate the colony. Picard orders Data to prepare for evacuation, and tells Worf to attempt to hail the Sheliak. On the surface, Data is brought to the town square where he meets Gosheven. He explains the situation and the need for evacuation, but Gosheven won’t listen to him, and claims the planet is theirs. When the guidance system on the Artemis failed and it crash landed on Tau Cygna, over one third of the colonists died before they adapted to the radiation. Data agrees that the colony is remarkable, but as the planet clearly belongs to the Sheliak, the most sensible course of action is to evacuate. Gosheven tells him to go back to his ship. Someone throws a pipe towards Data, which he catches. A woman approaches, marvelling at his reflexes and at him in general. She says she is very interested in cybernetics, and wants to question him. However he tells her he needs to know more about the settlement and its people. She agrees to show him around, and introduces herself as Ard'rian McKenzie. Gosheven is not happy with this development. In the observation lounge, Riker tells La Forge and O'Brien to try to get the transporters to function. They leave, and Picard goes to the bridge to talk to the Sheliak. They are very hostile, and repeat that the humans must be removed. Picard tries to get them to compromise, but they refuse to negotiate, saying the law is paramount, then cut him off. In Ard'rian’s house on Tau Cygna, she tells Data that Gosheven won’t listen because he is an android. She however, believes androids are better than humans, as they have no emotions to cloud their judgement. Picard contacts Data, telling him he’s contacting Starfleet for a transport ship. The transporters are still not working despite La Forge and O’Brien’s best efforts. Data is trying again with Gosheven, but he still won’t listen. He calls the town a monument to his people, saying his grandfather died in its construction. Too much has been sacrificed for them to leave. Data comes to the conclusion he will have to convince others of the need to leave, and Ard'rian says she will help him. In the captain's ready room, Picard tells Riker that it will be three weeks before a colony transport ship will arrive. He will have to convince the Sheliak to compromise. Then he realises that the Sheliak colony ship must be already en route, and orders the Enterprise to intercept. Riker contacts Data and tells him what’s planned. Data is unsure if he can arrange the evacuation, saying few colonists want to leave, but Riker dresses him down, saying he’s responsible for the colonist’s lives. Ard'rian tells him that Gosheven has called a meeting to discuss the situation, then gives Data a kiss, saying that she thought he needed it. She then suggests some reverse psychology is needed. At the meeting, Data makes a speech, saying he admires their doomed effort, and how they are willing to die for land and so on. Gosheven sees through it, but Kentor and Haritath are getting worried. Gosheven starts to talk about his grandfather, when Ard'rian interrupts, saying, "who will bury you?" Gosheven counters, saying he is not willing to lose everything without a fight. The crowd cheers and gathers around him. Later Kentor and Haritath approach Data and confess they are not convinced by Gosheven. Ard'rian suggests a secret meeting at her house. The Sheliak ship is intercepted, and hailed. Picard uses a clause in the treaty to get a hearing with them. In Ard'rian’s house, Kentor agrees to the need for an evacuation, but says they still need to convince Gosheven. Then Gosheven turns up, saying the matter is settled, there will be no evacuation. He then gives Data an electrical shock, knocking him out. The crowd leaves, as Ard'rian tries to revive Data. Troi and Picard beam over to the Sheliak ship. Picard asks for some flexibility, saying they need three weeks. The Sheliak refuse, saying they will kill all the colonists if they are not removed. They then beam them back over to the Enterprise. On Tau Cygna, Data reawakens and says that actions speak louder than words, so some drastic action is needed. He modifies a phaser using parts of his own circuitry, so it will work in the radiation, and tells Ard'rian to let Gosheven know he intends to destroy the aqueduct. Picard puts the Enterprise on yellow alert and tells the Sheliak they will have to go through him to get to the colonists. He then decides to look through the treaty for something that will help. On the planet, Data is at the aqueduct. He stuns four guards as a demonstration of his firepower, and then demonstrates the kill setting on the aqueduct. He tells the gathered crowd that the Sheliak can easily destroy them from space. The choice is theirs. Kentor speaks out, saying they must leave. Data comforts Gosheven that although it would be difficult to leave the colony, it is merely a thing that can be replaced while lives cannot be. Looking through the treaty, Picard sees something. He hails the Sheliak, and requests third party arbitration, as is his right. He nominates the Grizzelas, who are in the middle of their hibernation cycle for another six months. The Sheliak start to protest, but Picard cuts them off. They hail him back, but Picard makes them wait before answering. They grudgingly agree to give him the three weeks. Data is preparing to leave, when Ard'rian approaches and says the plan is going well. She asks if he feels anything for her, but he reminds her he has no feelings at all. She looks downcast before Data kisses her, saying she appeared to need it. He returns to the Enterprise, where he goes to the ready room. Picard is listening to his concert, and comments how he has managed to combine two disparate styles successfully. This Picard considers highly creative. Data is forced to admit that he has learned to become more creative. Memorable Quotes "Gentlemen, we're giving you an assignment. The one thing I don't want to hear is that it's impossible." "I need the transporters to function despite the hyperonic radiation." "Yeah, but that's im-... yes sir." : - Riker, Picard and La Forge "This is not a law, it is a treaty! It is designed to smooth relations between races, not to act as a straight--''" (''The Sheliak cut him off) "...jacket." : - Picard, in an early attempt to negotiate with the Sheliak "Are we progressing mister La Forge?" "Bad as you expected." "Splendid. Splendid. Carry on." : - Picard and La Forge "He wants the impossible." "That's the short definition for 'Captain'." : - Wesley Crusher and La Forge "That was the stun setting. This is not." : - Data "I formally request third party arbitration.... I name the Grizellas to arbitrate. Unfortunately they are currently in their hibernation cycle. However they will awaken in six months, at which time we'll get this matter settled. Now do you want to wait... or give me my three weeks?" : - Picard, taking advantage of a clause in the Treaty of Armens "You enjoyed that." "You're damn right." : - Riker to Picard, after cutting off the Sheliak "... on screen." : - Picard, acknowledging (at length) a Sheliak hail having previously cut them off "This is just a thing... and things can be replaced. Lives cannot." : - Data Background Information * The Sheliak vessel is a reuse of the merchant cargo ship from Star Trek III: The Search for Spock. *The title is from the poem "The Wants of Man" by John Quincy Adams. In the context of this poem, the term "ensign" means a flag or symbol, not the Starfleet rank. ::I want the seals of power and place, ::''The ensigns of command, ::''Charged by the people's unbought grace, ::''To rule my native land. ::''Nor crown nor sceptre would I ask, ::''But from my country's will, ::''By day, by night, to ply the task ::''Her cup of bliss to fill. * Grainger Hines' dialogue was dubbed by another actor at his request because he was unhappy with his performance. * The stardate given in the sidebar is not in the episode. It may have appeared in an earlier version of the script for this episode. * For this episode, the number assigned to the ''Onizuka is a continuity error. She should be shuttlepod 7, not shuttlepod 5. Video and DVD releases *Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 25, . **The cover for this release shows Data with the Dalai Lama and his entourage, who visited the set during the filming of this episode and had pictures taken with Brent Spiner. *UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 3.1, . *As part of the TNG Season 3 DVD collection. Links and References Guest stars * Eileen Seeley as Ard'rian McKenzie * Grainger Hines as Gosheven * Mark L. Taylor as Haritath * Richard Allen as Kentor * Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien * Mart McChesney as Sheliak Director * Unknown actor as Vulcan violist (uncredited) References 2255; 2274; Aqueduct; Armens, Treaty of; ''Artemis'', SS; Bron-Ken, Trenka; calculator; cello; classification R-3; colony ship; de Laure belt; diagnostic circuits; Director; dog; duotronic; "Eine kleine Nachtmusik"; Grizzela; guidance system; H class planet; Heifetz, Jascha; Hydrogen; Hyperonic radiation; kiss; neural pathway; non-humanoid; Onizuka; Ortiz; phaser; positronic; positronic brain; pumping station; reverse psychology; robotic dog; Septimis Minor; servocircuit; Sheliak; Sheliak colony ship; Sheliak language; Shelia star system; Sheliak Corporate; string quartet; Tau Cygna V; Tau Cygna system; transporters; type 15 shuttlepod; viola; violin; virotherapy; Vulcan. External Links * "The Ensigns of Command" at StarTrek.com |next= }} Ensigns of Command, The de:Die Macht der Paragraphen es:The Ensigns of Command nl:The Ensigns of Command